The Adventures of Carina Blaire
by Salexa
Summary: This was never supposed to happen, switching realities. Now all alone, except for the Doctor, but will he hate me when I can't give him what he wants? Answers
1. Pranked on the Moon

**I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. I do own Carina and her part in the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pranked on the Moon**

"Okay Carina, you have beds 9 to 12 today. Currently only bed 12 is occupied by a Mr. John Smith who presented yesterday with severe abdominal pain. Nothing is scheduled for him except the doctor's visit later this morning. Until then make sure he's comfortable and help out the other nurses" Vikki, the in charge nurse orders me sternly.

"Okay" I reply. I know I've only graduated less than a year ago, but you'd think I'd only just stared my degree, the way she treats me. Maybe it's because I'm Australian. Oh well I guess I'll just have to continue dealing with it.

I've been in London the past month, working at the Royal Hope Hospital. Every time I say something they go 'Oh you're Australian, throw another shrimp on the barby' that's all I ever get. I don't even like seafood.

"She sure seems grumpy today" Steph say leaning close to me so Vikki, who's striding out of the common room in front of us doesn't hear. Steph's the only person here who treated me with any decency, her bright blue eyes sparkling just below her straight-cut honey blonde fringe.

"Maybe it's her time of the month" I whisper back, making sure my hair is still contained within its bun at the back of my head.

"Probably" she giggles, causing Vikki to turn and glare at us. Pulling herself together, I can see herself struggling to contain it, the corners of her mouth continuing to quirk up.

"Get to work ladies" Vikki scolds, retreating into her office.

"Yes Sir" we both salute as soon as the shuts behind her.

"Okay Steph, I'll go and check on Mr. Smith, then I'll come help you, see you in a few" I wave heading to the right.

Flicking through the notes, Mr. Smith brought himself in yesterday night complaining about severe abdominal pain. What! There's no personal information in here other than his name. God what were the night nurses doing? From handover it didn't seem that busy. I'll be a bit longer than I expected before helping Steph.

Still looking at the file, flipping to a blank page to record his details, I don't notice the full linen trolley next to the wall until I've already banged into it. Sending the folder flying I try to right myself, but it's no good I'm already too close to the floor. Bracing myself, my right shoulder collides with the smoothed concrete first, followed soon after by the hip and knee. Searing pain shoots up my right side, but I haven't finished moving yet, the momentum enough to make my head bounce off the ground.

For a few seconds I don't know what's going on, everything is black, but is that because I was knocked out or do I have my eyes closed? Slowly peeling my eyelids open, I'm staring at the ceiling, the fluorescent light flickering. Dragging myself to the nearest wall, luckily there's no one was around to see my blunder. Doing the once over only a few bruises have already started to show, no doubt that more will come later, and as the first point of contact my shoulder is aching.

Other than that I'm alright except for the killer head ache I can feel coming on. I'll have to deal with it, I can't afford to lose the money. Heaving myself up and straightening the uniform and my hair, I retrieve the folder from where it landed and continue toward Mr. Smith.

"Good Morning Mr. Smith, I'm Carina and I'll be your nurse for today, how are you feeling?" I place the folder on the end of the bed looking up at Mr Smith.

"Ah, you know, still a bit, blah" he replies poking his tongue out

"No No. This isn't possible, it can't be, it has to be some sought of prank" I ramble, frantically looking around searching for the hidden cameras.

"Hang on, Carina wasn't it? Calm down what's wrong?" he reaches out to grasp my arm. But I can't calm down, this is too much. Jumping back, I flee down the corridor to room 5 where Steph's working.

Latching onto her arm "Do you have a minute I need to talk to you?" I drag her out of the room before she can answer.

"What is it Carina, some of us have patient's to look after?" she replies annoyed. Stunned for the moment she has always been a happy calm person, nothing ever annoying her, but now she seems like a completely different person.

"I ah, what's with the prank, I told you I loved 'Doctor Who' so you decide to use it against me?"

"What are you going on about Carina, we've barely spoken to each other since you've been here, and what on earth is 'Doctor Who'?" she says looking at me as if I've escaped the psychiatric ward. How is this possible, Steph has been the only friend I've had here and she's acting as if I'm a stranger?

"Steph please? We watched the series 7 final yesterday together. How can you act as if we don't know each other?" I plead

"Because we don't, now I have to get back to work, you should too" she shoves passed me back into the room. Turning to look back at me "You should talk to someone Carina, you need help" is the last thing she say before disappearing behind the curtain around a bed.

Heading back the way I came I can feel the tears trickling down over my heated cheeks. Maybe I am going crazy, I did hit my head pretty hard, I could just be seeing things. But Steph's acting so strange, maybe I just imagined her being friendly to me. To have thought that I may have made a real friend, yep I'm definitely crazy. But her not knowing about 'Doctor Who', she's British, I thought everyone here knew about 'Doctor Who'. Hastily wiping the tears away, trying to compose myself, I return to the room with John Smith. Nope he definitely looks like the Doctor. Pulling the curtains shut around the bed I confront him.

"Okay who are you?" I ask watching him carefully, taking a seat in the visitor's chair.

"John Smith" he replies, watching me just as intently, a smile curving his lips

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England"

"Who do you think I am, you reacted as if you knew me before?" he inquires, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"The Doctor" I say unable to look him in the eye. I can't believe I'm even saying this to him, he'll probably crack up laughing any second, knowing he's got me.

"What?!" he ask incredulously, staring at me as if I've grown another head.

"I…" I'm cut off suddenly by the curtain being pushed back by Dr Stoker, followed by a group of medical students including Martha Jones. This is too much, I know I must still be knocked out lying on the floor from earlier, that has to be it. Getting up, I move out of their way standing over near the head of the bed.

"Now then, Mr. Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" Stoker asks flicking through the folder.

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah." The Doctor replies. It's my imagination so I might as well call him that.

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." Martha walking up to the Doctor,

"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" she asks.

Confused the Doctor asks "Sorry?"

"On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off." Oh I remember this he was doing it to prove a point to Martha.

"Really? What did I do that for?" he asks intrigued

"I don't know, you just did"

"Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses" sparing a quick glance in my direction I nod to confirm his statement, but under my breath I say

"Yeah but when you have a time machine it is possible to be in more than one place at a time" being close to the Doctor's head he hears my statement. Flicking his head quickly around, his brown eyes, full of suspicion connect with mine for a second, before flicking back to Martha, all lingering traces of suspicion disappearing.

"Well that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?" Martha continues certain she saw him this morning.

"No, not any more. Just me"

Getting impatient Stoker interrupts "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones."

"Sorry. Right." She replies abashed. Listening to the Doctor's chest, I can see her confusion at hearing the beat of two hearts.

Listening to Stoker complain about Martha's examination and what she obtained from it, I come back into focus when he gets zapped by the metal clip. Okay the rest could be faked pretty well, but the shock, that's difficult to replicate without a great deal of effort. This is beginning to look less like a dream as my dreams are never this vivid. The medical student's outline how they were shocked earlier when Stoker gets to his next question.

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin" the Doctor answers cheerfully.

"Correct"

"My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked…" the Doctor rambles

"Quite." Stoker replies sceptically

"And then I got electrocuted." He continued.

"Moving on. I think a visit from psychiatric. And next we have…" Stoker trials off leaving the room.

"I think I'm the one that needs to visit psychiatry" I say collapsing back into the chair. My head's killing me, throbbing as if I've hit it against a brick wall. Well I have, a cement floor is pretty much the same isn't it? But in dreams you're not supposed to feel physical pain are you?

"Who are you, and how do you know about me?" the Doctor asks, all the jovialness disappeared, replace with suspicion.

"I'm Carina Blaire, new grad RN from Australia, and I know all about you, Doctor. If you really are the Doctor and I haven't gone completely mad, well I suppose I would have to be mad anyway for you to actually exist." I ramble, great I'm even acting like him.

"Okay Carina slow down, start from the beginning. I am the Doctor, though I don't know how you know that" he say suspicion still clinging to his tone "Start off telling me the date, and what's been happening with you today"

I've gone mad, might as well tell him everything "Today's the 23rd of March 2013 and…"

"No Carina, that's wrong. It's the 23rd of March, but its 2007 not 2013" he tries to correct me.

"No, that's not possible. In 2007 I was only 15 and still living in Australia, and now I'm 21. Besides it says it right here on my phone" I argue pulling out my I-Phone 5, showing him the date clearly displayed on the screen.

"Carina, now don't panic but your phone shows 2007, which shouldn't be possible. The I-Phone 5 wasn't released until late in 2012."

Flipping the phone to face me, it does say 2007. "No it can't be, Dad got it for me as a graduation gift. I can't be in 2007. This isn't real, I'm still lying on the floor where I fell, knocked out. This is all a dream, I just need to wake up" I panic, pinching myself so hard that bruises instantly appear, running up the inside of my forearm.

Grasping my hands tightly just as I'm about to pinch myself again, the Doctor holds them firmly with one hand and with the other, turns my face toward his, until I'm looking directly into his eyes.

"Carina this is real, I'm real and we'll work this out together, okay?" he tries to soothe, but I've gone past the point that words will help.

"If what you say is true then you have bigger issues to worry about than one girl. Focus on the original reason you came here Doctor, and do what you do best, save people." I force the words off my panic leaden tongue.

"What are you talking about, you need my help"

"_The Plasma coils_, think about it Doctor, the lives of everyone in this hospital and this side of the earth or the life of a single girl? I will not let you risk all their lives just to help me. So I bid you farewell. Allons-y!" I pull up the courage to say, staring as intently as possible in my panic ridden state into his old eyes, before bolting to the exit. I will not interfere with what has to happen, even if it is at my demise.

"Wait Carina, you are important" he yells after me, trying to climb out of his bed, but the blankets are tangling around his legs.

But I don't stop "Maybe, but I not worth putting the others at risk" I yell back, running as fast as my pounding head, and aching body will allow, finding somewhere to hide.

…

I decided the best place to hide is in plain sight, doing what I would normally do. Having downed a couple of Panadol, the pain radiating through my skull has dulled to a niggling ache, enough that I can focus on tidying the storage room. I may not be interfering with the main story, but that doesn't mean I can't help in small ways, like sticking a yellow post-it note reading 'this button' in radiology, making sure all the oxygen tanks are full and ready for later, as well as checking the oxygen outlets along the walls are working.

I'd checked back with Steph to see if she was back to herself, which she wasn't, and if she needed any help, which she declined. The other nurses were the same, not wanting help as they don't believe I would do it correctly. I passed my degree guys, with a credit average! I must know something.

I notice the Doctor walking around in his striped flannel pyjamas and navy blue dressing gown. Great that means it's going to happen soon. Heading to the nurse's station, Vikki's sitting there.

"I'm going to take my lunch break now, Mr. Smith is fine, I just checked on him" not that there was anything wrong with him to begin with.

"Fine, but first what happened to you arm?" she replies eyeing the deep purple bruise surrounding my elbow, heading up my arm, before disappearing under the navy blue shirt sleeve. She already thinks I'm a klutz, walking into a linen trolley won't surprise her.

"I ah, walked into a linen trolley" I tell her. Although she doesn't do it physically, I can feel the mental eye roll she's giving me.

"Watch where you're going in future Carina" she sighs as if she already knows it will happen again. Turning back to her paperwork, I'll take that as my cue to leave.

Walking to the nurse's common room, I pull out my Vegemite and cheese sandwich, banana and bottle of water from the fridge. That's the good thing about Vegemite sandwiches here, no one will ever steal my lunch. But is it even my lunch, if I've gone back in time and in another dimension, I'm still think it's highly improbable, but for the sake of the hypothetical, am I eating someone else's lunch? Is anything here still mine?

Pulling my bag out of the locker, I take everything out. Checking the purse, everything's still in there; Australian drivers licence, British workers permit, and my passport tucked into a secret section, as well as all my other cards and money, both pounds and dollars.

My camera still has all my photos that I've taken, Mum, Dad and Luke at the Airport, pictures from the aeroplane and all the ones I've taken since coming to England. It always rains here, I miss the sun. It's leaching what little colour I had out of my skin.

It's raining again now. Watching the droplets pour down is somewhat hypnotizing making me forget my worries, but as it starts going upwards, they can no longer be ignored. Not having anything stable to hang on to I'm thrown sideways, crashing into the sink, before landing harshly on the floor. I'm going to be a walking bruise by the end of the day.

Slowly lugging myself up, the room is shrouded in darkness, the light from the window gone, to be replaced by the darkness of space. Moving to the window, it's the most magnificent sight I have ever been privileged to. Retrieving my camera from the table, luckily it wasn't smashed, I take a few photos of the moon's crust and the earth, but the windows so small, it won't capture the pure magnificence of it.

Leaving the common room, it is utter chaos everyone panicking, screaming and crying. I can hear Martha trying to reassure everyone, heading toward the window. Okay so that gives me a couple of minutes before she and the Doctor come out to the balcony.

Flicking the latch up I push the door open. My breath leaves me, not because there's no air, but in awe. Snapping my jaw shut I take as many photos as I'm capable of, I'm glad I have such a large memory card. Okay it's been nearly 2 minutes, I better get going, I could stay out here forever though, it's so beautiful.

Shoving the camera in my pocket, I sprint back through the balcony doors, to get away before they get here, but I've miss judged the time. Running into the Doctor in his blue pinstripe suit, white collared shirt and maroon tie with blue designs on it.

Jumping back "Sorry, it's beautiful out their though" I smile at him before continuing to run down the hall.

"Carin…" but I'm already gone. Coming to a corner I can see Miss Finnegan, followed by the two slabs, heading in the direction of Stoker's office. Feeling sorry for the man, but there's nothing I can do, it has to happen.

Heading to the window I can see the huge cylindrical spaceships of the Judoon, landing and marching towards the hospital. Okay so what's my next move? First at all costs I have to try and stay out of the way of the Doctor, second avoid interaction with the Judoon, where would the best place be for that? Top floor? But then I'm trapped. Keep moving that would be best.

Okay so I'm on the fourth floor now, if I wait until they check the third floor maybe I can sneak past them onto the third floor. Okay I'll get the oxygen tanks out and ready.

"Here" I hand a tank to Steph, "They'll be needing it soon" I gesture to the patients. Nodding to me, I continue to hand out the rest of the tanks to the staff, giving the same explanation as I did to Steph.

After I give the last one to Vikki, I step back right into the advancing Judoon.

"Prepare to be catalogued" the Judoon states scanning me with the blue light "Human. Wait. Non-human traits suspected. Authorise full scan." Hang on, that's not possible. The Doctor only touched my face, he didn't kiss me, not that I would have minded.

"Human, but also traces of unknown origin. You will be detained until confirmation can be made" It says. Making a nodding gesture another two Judoon seize me from behind.

"Wait! No! I haven't done anything wrong. Let me go!" I yell struggling to get away, but their hold just becomes tighter, bordering on painful. Knowing it is futile I relax in their hold. Their grip has also loosened, struggle tighter, relax looser. Okay the Doctor mentions something about them being a bit thick, I wonder if they would fall for it.

Keeping calm I walk along casually as if I'm happy to be there. After scanning a few more people, they reduce it to only one Judoon holding me, to get the scanning completed quicker. The remaining Judoon's hold is so loose it's barely touching me. Getting close to a fire escape, it now or never. Swiftly moving out of the Judoon's hold, I burst through the escape doors, legging it down the stairs.

Entering the third floor I can see Martha and the Doctor talking. So relieved to see them, I start forward…

"Find the non-human. Execute" the Judoon call from the stairwell I just exited. Oh damn. Are they still talking about Miss Finnegan or about me now? Hearing the screams, the Doctor moves closer to Martha.

"Martha, stay here. I need time. You've got to hold them up"

"How do I do that?" she asks sceptically

"Just forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honestly nothing." He urges her to understand. Putting his hands to her face, his thumbs resting on her cheeks, he moves closer, kissing her long and hard. I don't need to see this. Breaking into a run again, I dart past them just as the Doctor's pulling away. Turning a corner I keep running in the direction of the MIR room.

"Carina?" I hear my name called. Glancing over my shoulder it's the Doctor, just coming around the previous corner. Ignoring him I keep moving, but I can hear him gaining on me. Crap, the man can move, I knew he was quick but not that quick. Rounding the last corner I can see the light spilling out through the glass in the door to the MRI, getting brighter with every magnetic pulse.

Nearing the door something grasps my shoulder making me loosing balance. Okay the floors coming up too quickly. Squeezing my eyes shut, I cover my head with my arms, waiting for the impact. But it doesn't come as I'm jerked back upright by two strong arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me back against a firm chest.

My eyes fly open, the arms holding me are clothed in blue pin-stripe sleeves. Steadying myself, I turn my head to look at him. Surprised that his face is so close, I turn to look back at the flashing coming from the MRI, my cheeks burning.

"I ah, thank you Doctor, I'm right now" I squeak out. Loosening his hold, he spins me to face him, holding onto my shoulders.

"Why are you running?"

"You're not the only one the Judoon are chasing" I reply, looking away from his piercing gaze.

"But you're human!"

"Yeah that's what I thought" the energy flashes I can see reflecting off the walls are getting brighter, "Now I need to find a good hiding place and you need to get in there" I point to the flashing room "and stop the plasmavore, you've wasted enough time with me already"

I can see him wanting to know more but he needs to move "Please Doctor, if you don't go in there now thousands will die, I will not allow that to happen. Go!" I shove him away. Walking backwards, but he not moving "Go, or I'll die along with you and everyone else"

Snapping out of his brief daze, he rushes into the MRI room. He'll be alright, I know he'll be alright, then why am I still worried? Moving away from the room my feet are dragging, I'm so tired, the lack of oxygen is finally catching up with. Swaying on my feet, the wall becomes my best friend, holding me up. Barely making it to the corner, I slump to the floor.

Floors can be quite comfy sometime, like now. Curling up on my side, using my arm as a pillow, the last thing I see are the heavy-set boots of the Judoon marching past, before blackness sweeps over me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey what did you think? I hope I got the Doctor's personality right. **

**Salexa**


	2. Where the Hell am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters/locations. I do own Carina**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Where the Hell am I? **

Ah what a surreal dream, it was so amazing and vivid, getting to actually talk and interact with the Doctor. Guess it goes to show how big a fan I am. Better get up, I'm probably already late for work.

"Aaaah!" I cry out, it feels as if I've been hit by a bus, especially down the right side. Peeling my eyes open, even they hurt to move, I examine myself. What am I doing in my work scrubs, unless? Looking at what I'm lying on, it appears to be a standard emergency room bed, thin and hard. Okay that confirms it. God I'm such a klutz, knocking myself out on the linen trolley. But where is everyone, it's so quiet?

Looking around the room, it's incredibly large considering it only contains one bed, has everything that you'd expect to see in an emergency room; BP machine, oxygen, ECG machine, other monitors, fluids etc, you get the drift. But what surprises me is the number of other devices along the wall, which I couldn't put a name to if I tried. One device looks like a metal octopus, the suction cups flashing on and off. Another one looks similar to that of an ultrasound machine, except the probe is concave rather than convex, appearing to stretch and contract. WHERE THE HELL AM I?

"Ah you're awake, took you long enough." The Doctor bursts through the door, grinning "Expected you to wake up as soon as we were back on Earth, like everyone else, and disappear before I found you, but instead you were still unconscious on the floor. Materialised the TARDIS around you." He walks toward me, but all I can do is stare "What? I couldn't just carry you out, too many people." Pulling a wheelie stool over, his grin has disappeared, concern replacing the slight glint in his eyes "Carina, what's wrong?"

"Everything" I burst out, near hysterical scampering up the bed, pulling my knees close.

"Carina calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, everything's going to be alright"

"Nothing's ever going to be alright again. I'm psychotic, interacting with my hallucinations" I shudder pulling myself into a tight ball. It was alright when I thought it was a dream, I could deal with that. But this room and all the things in it, I wouldn't be able to consciously think them up.

"Carina listen to me" he takes my face into his warm hands "You are not psychotic, however impossible this may seem, everything here is real, including me. Carina please look at me" his voice is lovely, even if he is a hallucination.

Taking a deep breath, I bring my watery hazel eyes up to focus on his chocolate-brown ones. Giving me half a smile, "That's a girl, why do you think you're psychotic?" he removes his hands.

"Because, you and everything here is supposed to be fictional"

"Okay then, how so?" he inquires, unconsciously tilting his head.

"You're a character out of my favourite TV show" I admit. Standing up he starts to pace

"Alright then, earlier you said you were from 2013" I nod in confirmation "and now it's 2007 and supposedly I'm a fictional character in a TV show. Parallel dimension, well not quite parallel being 6 years out. But that's not possible, I closed them, there's no way through. Rose is stuck, I can't get her back. How did you get here?" he's angry now glaring at me.

I can understand he only lost Rose a few months ago. And now here I am, in a parallel universe by accident, when the one he wants isn't able to come back. Well at least not yet anyway. But it's not my fault, it's not like I wanted to come here, leaving my family behind, likely to never see them again.

"Fine Doctor, whatever!" I scream at him, he has no right to be angry at me. "If what you say is true and I have moved, it's not like I wanted it to happen. To become all alone in the universe never to see my family again" the tears running unrestrained down my cheeks. "Just drop me back off at the hospital and leave"

Scrambling out of bed, I don't care how much it hurts, I need to get out of here. Pulling open the doors I enter the honeycomb corridors before he can stop me. Turning left I sprint down the corridor, continuing to take lefts and rights at random, hoping it leads me to the console room. What was it Martha said once 'Never meet your hero's' I guess she's right, they never turn out to be what you expected.

Even being in this magnificent creation, that I've wanted to see the inside of ever since I can remember, I take no notice of it now, everything blurring into one continuous corridor. Taking one last left I come out into the control room.

Running up the few stairs onto the metal grating, it really is huge with its coral support beams. Pausing at the console, "You really are beautiful" I say lightly tracing my finger over the buttons. Receiving a hum in response, I continue toward the doors. Grabbing the handles I try to pull them open, but they won't budge. Glancing back at the console, "Please let me out Beautiful?" I continue to yank on the handles, "Your Thief doesn't like or want me here, so please let me go" I plead with her my voice cracking, but nothing happens.

Sinking to the metal grating, all strength has abandoned me. What is the point of running, if there's no one going to be waiting at the other end for you? I give up, I'm all alone, no one knowing or caring who I am.

Letting the tears pour out, I should've never left Australia, no matter how bad it was. I thought it would be an adventure, get out and see the world, meet new people, make friends who don't know my background, and reject me for it. I thought I might have had that with Steph, but it's all gone now. Replaced with people who look the same, but who are completely different.

"Carina?" I hear the Doctor call, running into the control room, sending out slight vibrations through the grating. "Oh Carina" he must have spotted me "I'm sorry" he says ruefully. The light penetrating through my eyelids is blocked. "So sorry" I feel his hands on both my shoulders before pulling me against him.

"I'll n-n-ever see th-them again" I cry wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"Shhh, I understand, I'm not blaming you I was just upset. I miss her" he replies, holding me tightly. After about ten minutes my tear ducts have run dry. Pulling back his suit has a dark wet stain on it near the shoulder.

"Oh no I've ruined your suit" I say looking at him.

"Ah never mind that, it'll dry soon enough, besides I've got plenty more" he grins. Standing he pulls me with him "Come on let's get those injuries sorted out" he leads me back the way I came, but it's a lot shorter than before, she must have moved it closer.

"Doctor there's not a lot that can be done, they're bruises and aches."

"You're forgetting one thing Carina" he walks over to the octopus looking thing, pulling it off the wall. "Alien technology" he grins brightly, coming back to me.

"What exactly is that thing?" I ask warily.

"Oh this" he lifts the device up "It's a Pluthrow, it gets rid of aches. The suction cups scan the area, determining the severity of the injury, and then vibrates at different frequencies, ridding the area of pain"

"And it's safe to use on humans?"

"Of course, it was invented by humans in 5832. Everything in here is safe for you humans, well everything except for the Hilprotro, Yime, Microdojo, Gobtra and Ibbihut" he points to each object in turn, each looking more dangerous than the last, with lasers, sharp points and other unknown pieces. "As well as everything on that wall"

"You're really inspiring a lot of confidence Doctor" I say, curving my lips upwards. "Will it hurt?"

"I shouldn't think so, you should only feel the vibrations" he answers. "But it does have to have full contact with skin"

"So I have to undress?" I can feel the blood flooding my cheeks.

"Well yes"

"And there's no way that you'll let me stay as I am" I try to get out of it.

"You won't be able to do much running as you are, and there's always a lot of running with me" I can't believe my ears, am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?

"So what your saying is I can come with you?" excitement evident in my tone

"Yes. I can't leave you in the past, there's too greater risk that you could change the future dramatically, already knowing what is to come…" he says but I cut him off

"So you're only taking me with you as you're afraid I'll stuff something up. Great thanks Doctor" I mutter, looking at the floor so he doesn't see the disappointment, I knew it was too good to be true.

"Carina" he places his fingers under my chin, tilting my head up to look at him, he's very serious "If you had let me finish, I would have said, that's not the only reason. Do you think so little of me that I'd abandon you in a different reality where you're all alone?"

Shrugging I try to look away but he keeps me there "No" I finally say, trying to get him to stop staring at me. It feels as if he's looking into my soul.

Stepping back "How do you fancy going on a trip?" he invites.

"Seriously?" I try not to get my hopes up but I fail dreadfully.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't?" he grins.

Running at him "Thank you, thank you, thank you" I throw myself at him, hugging him tightly. Ow, in my excitement I forgot about the injuries. Wincing I pull away slowly.

"You're welcome, but first you're in more pain than you're letting on aren't you?" he looks at me seriously.

"It's not that bad" I lie

"I'll be the judge of that, let me see" he urges.

"Fine I'm doing it. No need to get you're knickers' in a knot. Turn around" I do a spinning motion with my hand. Turning away I start slowly peeling the clothes off. Damn those are some nasty bruises, no wonder I'm so sore. Depositing the clothes on the end of the bed, I'm left in only my bra, singlet top and undies. Grabbing the blanket off the bed I wrap it around me before sitting on the bed. "Okay you can turn back now" I inform him.

Putting on his brainy specs he examines my arm first, causing me to flinch at the slightest touch "I can see your shoulder is swollen with extensive bruising radiating out from it. Is there anywhere else?"

"Only my right hip and knee is aching, I think the rest is bruising" I reply.

"Can I see?" he goes to remove the blanket but pauses. Nodding, my cheeks are burning. This is the least clothing I've worn in front of someone other than my family. Letting the blanket fall, I hear his sudden gasp. "Carina what happened to you?" he asks shocked looking between my face and the horrible bruising. I wonder what the ribs look like on the left side.

"I walked into a linen trolley and fell heavily on my right side, then when the Judoon moved the hospital to the moon, I crashed into the sink" I finger my lower left ribs through the singlet.

"Why didn't you get treatment, surely they must be painful?"

"They are, but I thought it was all a dream so it didn't matter, I'd wake up and they'd be gone"

"Well this will fix you up much quicker anyway" he attaches the Pluthrow to my shoulder, hip and knee. Turning it on it makes a sort of humming buzz. Finished scanning I can feel the vibrations going in, some fast and shallow, others deep and slow. While it's working the Doctor retrieves the funny looking ultrasound machine.

"This is a Contermal, it speeds up bruise healing time to a matter of minutes"

"Who invented that then?" I ask curiously.

"The Tremipples from Ledom in galaxy 2.13.9. They are a very clever, beautiful people with pale violet skin, but very clumsy. Being mainly a modelling planet they need a way to heal the bruise quickly. They can't just cover it with makeup as their skin is highly sensitive, vaporizing any foreign substance that touches it."

"Then how exactly is it safe to use on me?"

"Tremipple's have a very similar genetic makeup to human, except for the violet skin that vaporizes anything it comes in contact with" he replies surely.

"You're not making me feel any better about you using that on me"

"Do you trust me Carina?" he sits the Contermal on the end of the bed, moving closer to peer into my eyes.

"I um think so, I've only just met you" I reply

"Well trust that I'm not going to do anything to harm you"

"I believe you"

Turning the Contermal on, he hovers it over my upper arm, slowly moving it over the bruised area. Before my eyes it changes from a dark blue, to purple, then green and finally yellow before disappearing completely. Touching the healed area, there's no pain. Continuing to do the other bruises, the ones on my ribs are left to last. Hesitantly I lift it just enough so he can access it, all the while with my cheeks flaming.

Having finished I'm completely pain-free "Thank you Doctor" I smile while he's putting the devices back where they belong. "Um is it possible to get cleaned up somewhere, and borrow some clothes" I ask, slipping back on the scrubs.

"Sure, this way" he leads me down corridor after corridor until we arrive at the wardrobe. It's bigger than ten houses combine, and that's only what I can see, filled with clothes. "Use whatever you want. The bathrooms through that door. Come back to the console room when you're done" he says walking out the door.

"Hey wait" I run out of the room to catch up with him "which way is that exactly?"

"Take a left, the third right, the next two lefts, followed by the 5th right and finally the 9th left and you're there." He says grinning.

"Okay, not sure I'll remember all that" I reply.

"I'll get the TARDIS to light up the correct corridors" as soon as the words are out the surrounding corridors have dimmed, leaving this one bright. Smiling widely he continues down the now glowing hallway.

Heading back into the wardrobe, I don't know where to start. I need something comfortable and easy to move in, what I usually wear then; jeans and a top. Now where do I look?

"Jeans, I need jeans" I talk out loud. There's a quick spinning to the right, the clothes whizzing pass stopping on an array of different types of jeans.

There are so many colours, but I think I'll stick to something boring. Pulling out a small, faded black pair, I hang them over my arm. Now I just need a top. Browsing I grab a plain white tank top, a large crème caramel scoop neck t-shirt and an extra-large golden-brown knitted cardigan that'll reach just above my knees. I know it's spring in England, but to me it's still the middle of winter.

Taking the clothes, I enter the bathroom. It's like a really expensive health facility; lotions filling the walls, a bubbling spa, massage tables, a bath and a few showers on the opposite wall. Heading to one of the shower areas, each one the size of an entire normal bathroom, I put the clothes down before skinning off. Damn it, I don't have any clean underwear, I have to put the old ones back on.

Having a quick shower, smelling faintly of pomegranates and palm milk, the wet tendrils of hair trailing down to my waist, I head back to get the underwear but it's gone, along with the rest of my old clothes, the contents of my pockets sitting on the seat. They are replaced with clean undies, bra, sock and a pair of knee-high soft leather boots, all in the right sizes.

Pulling everything on, I put my hair up in a braid starting at my left temple, down the side of my head before pinning it in a circle on the back. Looking in the mirror, my dark hazel eyes are wide with excitement, a few wisps of light-brown hair floating at my temples. Clean and warm, I retrieve my camera and phone before leaving the bathroom.

The corridors are still lit up, following them I barely get two steps before it starts shaking rapidly, the TARDIS wheezing. Going back to the bathroom in search of something to hold on to, the shaking stops as soon as I'm over the threshold, but the wheezing continues. Back in the corridor it's still shaking. Okay so the Doctor must be moving, and the shaking only occurs in the corridors and the control room.

Waiting until the wheezing stops, I venture out again. At the fourth turn it starts again, but there are no rooms to enter. Crouching down, it last about a minute. What's the Doctor doing, moving so often? Standing up again, I hope I make it to the console room before he decides to move again.

Sprinting down the last corridor, the shaking starts, worse this time, causing me to crash into the wall. So much for no more bruises.

Walking the rest of the way, I enter the console room calling, "Doctor you should really tell people before you're going to move, I just go three more bruises" but I'm meet with silence, there's no one there.

"He left without me"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you can, I would really appreciate it.**

**Salexa**


	3. You are Hiding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters/locations. I do own Carina and any other original characters and their parts in the plot.**

**A/N: Thanks to WhovianTwo for the review, I'm glad you liked it, and to those who favourited and followed.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: You are Hiding**

Why would he leave, he did tell me to meet him at the console didn't he? I didn't just imagine that he wanted me to come? Be something other than a burden. Flopping in the chair, I can't work him out. One minute he's acting as if he wants me to come, and the next he leaves without me. I wonder where he's gone he must have landed somewhere.

Might as well have a peek. Reaching the door, it opens easily this time. Peering out I'm assaulted with smells, some quite pungent. There's a puddle of human excrement lying not far away, I guess that explains the smell. The cobbled streets are filled with people dashing to and fro, going about their business. The women are dressed in loose tops and skirts, with shawls draped over their shoulders and scarves tied around their hair. The men are in similar attire except with pants and there are also scruffy children running about.

Okay so that means I'm probably in 1599 London, the first place the Doctor takes Martha. So they're heading to the Globe theatre to watch Shakespeare's 'Loves Labours Lost'. But which way is that, and what if I can't find them?

Hesitating in the doorway, I can't decide what to do. Stay here and miss out this first adventure, or risk it to observe this wonderful time even with the chance of getting lost?

Turning back to the console, "Will you let me back in if I can't find them?" I ask. Making a humming noise and lights flash once, I take it as a yes. "Thanks Beautiful" I reply pulling the door closed behind me.

"Excuse me Miss but who are you talking to?" jumping, I spin toward the noise. "Sorry Miss I didn't mean to frighten you" an older man, with greasy mouse brown hair says, standing not far from me.

"No it's alright, I was just practicing some lines for a part I'm auditioning for" I lie, I don't need him to think I'm crazy, that'll get me sent to Bedlam. Shuddering, if the people in there weren't insane before, they would be now.

"But Miss, only men work in the theatre" he replies. Damn, I forgot about that.

"Please call me Carina or Miss Blaire, and I know it's only men but I'm hoping to convince them otherwise. Who better to portray a woman than a woman" I try to convince him, a smile curving my lips.

"You're not from around here are you Miss Blaire?" he asks, eyebrows raised slightly.

"No Sir, have I done something wrong" I fidget, rocking from side to side in preparation if I need to bolt.

"It is strange to see a young women dressed as you are, speaking as you do. Where is your escort?"

"Oh, I got separated from them, heading to the Globe but now I don't know the way. Do you know the way Sir?" maybe he can give me directions.

"It is down that way on the left" he points down the street.

"Thank you Sir, you have been most helpful" turning away I head in the direction he said.

"Wait Miss Blaire let me escort you, it is dangerous for a young lady to be wandering around at night by herself" the man stops me offering his arm.

"You are too kind Sir, thank you" I link my arm with his.

Reaching the corner, the Globe is sitting there in its original magnificence, "Geez, I which I could take a photo of that" I say, feeling the camera through the cardigan pocket, my fingers itching to pull it out.

"What was that Miss?" the man asks.

"I ah, nothing, just admiring the craftsmanship" I reply quickly.

"You do say some strange thinks Miss Blaire"

"Oh ah, thank you I guess. What is your name Sir?" I don't even know his name to thank him properly.

"Thomas Sutton, Miss"

"Thank you Mr. Sutton, have you been to the theatre before?"

"No Miss"

"Will you come with me then, they're really quite good" I invite him to join me.

"I haven't any money" he replies eyes down cast.

"Neither do I, that's why we're going to sneak in" I say but he looks at me if I've gone crazy "Come on it will be fun"

"If I was thirty years younger Miss I would, but I'm too old, I can no longer sneak" he says resigned.

"Sir you are coming to the theatre with me and we're going to sneak in. We'll be fine Mr. Sutton." I assure him.

"You sure are pushy for a young lady" he states, but I know I've won, his eyes glinting with excitement in the candle light, knowing he's about to do something he shouldn't, but all the more excited because of it.

…

"Okay Sir, when they walk away that's when we'll make our move" I say as we're crouched behind a bush. The guard's have just met back with each other in front of the Globe, and are heading either way around the perimeter.

One step, two steps, they're out of sight. "Let's go" I rise out of my crouch, pulling Thomas up after me. Taking his hand we run as fast as he's capable, through the main entrance into the crowd. "See that was easy" I can't stop the grin, from stretching my lips to the point of if it stays there, my cheeks will be aching.

"For you maybe, but that's the fastest I've moved in many years" Thomas pants, leaning on his knees for support.

"Are you okay?" maybe this was a bad idea, I shouldn't have pushed him so hard, he is in his 50's, which is practically ancient in these times.

"I'm alright Miss, just catching my breath"

Having regained his breath we watch the rest of the play together, it's totally amazing, even if the smell is getting to me a bit. Applauding I lean towards Thomas.

"So what did you think?"

"It was great, thank you for bring me even if it was a bit unconventional" he replied smiling.

"But that made it just that bit more exciting!" usually I'm not that much of a rule breaker, but this feeling, I may have to do it more often. Only little rules though, nothing too major that I'll seriously regret.

"That it does"

"Author! Author!" I hear a woman's voice call. It must be Martha. Looking in the direction of the sound, I spot a flash of Martha's red jacket through the crowd. Taking up the jeer the crowd cry 'author author' as well.

"Shakespeare's about to come out" I say standing on my tiptoes to get a better view.

"Ah, shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare yells. I knew it would happen, but still you don't expect such words to come from the mouth of a genius.

"Well I can't expect him to be brilliant every moment of the day"

"Miss Blaire it is getting late do you have somewhere organised to stay tonight?" Thomas asks me, ignoring the laughing crowd.

"Ah not as yet, my friends said they would be staying at The Elephant?"

"It is on my way home, I shall escort you" he offers me his arm again.

"Thank you Mr. Sutton" taking his arm, we walk out of the Globe into the surrounding crowd.

…

"Are you sure you'll be alright Miss Blaire? I can wait until your friends turn up" he offers standing with me in The Elephant's courtyard.

"No Sir, I will be fine. Thank you for guiding me and coming to the theatre."

"The pleasure was mine Miss Blaire, it was great meeting a young woman such as yourself. Take care"

"You too Mr. Sutton" I wave as he's leaving. What a lovely older gentleman, taking interest in my wellbeing. Now I just have to wait for the Doctor and Martha to turn up.

Walking to the stairs, I pull the cardigan tighter around me. I hope they turn up soon, so I can get inside and stop my nose running. Wiping the drips away, maybe it would be warmer if I got closer to the building.

Huddling in the cardigan, I start up the stairs. Bang, god I've walked into someone.

"I'm sorry Sir…" no it can't be, I can't have bumped into Shakespeare. "I'm so sorry Mr. Shakespeare, I should have paid more attention to where I was going. Please beg me pardon" I bend in a low curtsy.

"Please do not apologise my beautiful lady, it is I who should have been more careful" he replies. Heat flooding my cheek, Shakespeare called me beautiful. "What is a woman such as yourself doing out in the chill of night by one's self?"

"I um, was waiting for my companions to arrive Sir, but they appear to be delayed" I say, but it feels as if I've swallowed a handful of popping candy and it's bouncing around in my stomach. I'm talking to the man with one of the best human minds in history, and I say _um_, if feel so inadequate.

"Why not wait inside, prevent the chill spreading to your bones?"

"I do not have any money Sir to acquire a room"

"You shall come with me Miss?"

"Blaire. Carina Blaire, Sir"

"Miss Blaire I will not allow a beautiful woman as yourself to remain in the cold. You can wait for your companions inside"

"I don't wish to intrude Sir, they will be here short…" I stare out over the railing.

"I insist" he holds his arm out to me. How am I supposed to refuse spending time with Shakespeare? How many people would kill to be in my position?

"Okay Sir" I gingerly take his arm as if he'll somehow disappear into thin air.

"Call me Will" he replies, escorting me up the stairs.

"Thank you, Will" Oh My God!, I'm on a first name bases with Shakespeare.

"You accent Miss Blaire, it is highly unusual and not one I've heard before. Where are you from?"

"I'm Australian, do you not like the sound? I can try to speak differently"

"No, your voice is lovely, the words take a different quality when gliding off your tongue" he replies gazing at me. Looking away his gaze is too powerful. Shakespeare is flirting with me, ME! My face is burning up, hopefully I can get away with it being due to the cold.

"Thank you, Will." It feels strange calling a genius by his first name especially since he's continuing with the formalities "Please call me Carina, Miss Blaire is very formal"

"As you wish Carina" a smile curving his lips.

Inside it's much warmer, the fires keeping it nice and toasty. Leading me to a seat near the end of the table "Sit here next to me" he pulls out a chair courteously.

"Dolly will be up soon with ale, I will let her know to send an extra" he heads back out the door. "No doubt Burbage and Kempe will be along soon to complain at me for such short notice of the play. I'll have to deal with them"

"Okay I'll leave, I don't want to prevent you from your work" I say starting to stand up. I don't want to be the cause of another lost manuscript.

"No stay, it will not take long" he stares at me until I sit again.

"You are too kind Si… Will" continuing to the door he lets in Burbage and Kempe.

"Another new muse Will?" Burbage eyes me as he enters, glancing suggestively at Shakespeare.

"Yeah Will, what happened to Elizabeth?" Kempe inquires as if to make me jealous.

Ignoring their banter, I look at the parchment, spread across the table in front of me. From what I can gather, they're pages from the 'Loves Labours Won' manuscript.

"You can read Carina?" Shakespeare asks taking his seat next to me.

"Yes, sorry, I didn't mean to pry. It's very good though" I grimace unable to meet his eyes.

"Do not be embarrassed for having an education Carina, it's a valuable asset to have in life" he tries to assure me. Feeling the heat travel down my neck, I probably look like a tomato by now. Undoing the cardigan I can feel the sweat gathering on my brow. A serving girl walks into the room carrying a tray with four beers.

"Here you go, Will. Drink up. There's enough beer in this lodgings house to sink the Spanish" she says placing the metal mugs before us.

"Dolly Bailey, you've saved my life" he replies taking a sip of the beer.

"I'll do more than that later tonight." Dolly says before turning to Lilith near the fire, in a plain dark dress and white cap. How did I not notice her there, to in awe of Shakespeare I suppose. "And you, girl, hurry up with your tasks. The talk of gentlemen is best not overheard" Dolly continues. Looking at me she gives me the same look, saying I should scoot.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry ma'am" Lilith replies

"I should go too, my companions should be here now" I push the chair back to get up but Shakespeare grasp on my arm stops me.

"Finish the drink, your companions can wait a bit longer, besides you are more than capable of understanding what we are talking about"

Nodding I move back toward the table. Placing my hands around the cup I look at the dark beer, so dark it looks like Coke. I might as well try it, I don't want to offend Shakespeare and it's not like it will kill me. Taking a sip, I was wrong. It tastes like mud and stagnant dam water, and yes I have tasted those before. But that's not all, it burns more like hard liquor rather than beer. Gagging a couple of times, I force the horrid fluid down my throat.

"Are you alright Carina?" he asks

"Fine, thank you. I just wasn't expecting the taste" I say between coughs.

"You must be mad, Will. Loves Labours Won? I mean, we're not ready. It's supposed to be next week. What made you say that?" Burbage asks with a small frown.

"You haven't even finished it yet" Kempe accuses.

"I've just got the final scene to go. You'll get it by morning" Shakespeare assures them taking another sip of beer.

"Hello! Excuse me, not interrupting, am I? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?" the Doctor calls loudly. Watching him he hasn't noticed me yet. Good. Although I wanted to find him doesn't mean I'm not upset.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest." Shakespeare rubs his eyes not looking at the Doctor. "Now be a good boy and shove…" he pauses noticing Martha. "Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me. You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go." He dismisses Burbage and Kempe.

"Come on, lads. I think our William's found another new muse" Dolly says, leaving with Burbage and Kempe in toe.

Taking the emptied seats the Doctor finally spots me. "Carina?" but I look away to compose myself. I won't let him see how much it hurt when he left without me.

"You know these two Carina?" Shakespeare asks

"Yes Sir, please excuse me I need some fresh air" I exit the room before anyone can stop me, dashing out the door to the stair landing. Taking some deep breaths, I try to calm my racing heart. Why am I so upset with the Doctor, I hardly know him. But that's the thing, I do know him and how he cared for Rose and his other companions. I'm expecting too much from him, wanting him to care for me, but that's not going to happen. Distance yourself Carina, don't become overly attached.

"Move out of my way" I'm shoved aside by a large man with a ginger beard and moustache. His clothes are upper class, adorned with a full crinkle collar, finished with a golden chain around his neck. He must be Mr. Lynley.

Walking back to the room, I can hear Lynley complaining at Shakespeare from here.

"… Love's Labours Won will never be played!" Lynley shouts, storming out.

"What a pompous man" I say returning to the room, my face a piece of slate. Returning to my previous seat next to Shakespeare "Sorry for running out before Will, I felt claustrophobic all of a sudden"

"How do you two know each other?" Martha asks stonily. She couldn't possibly be jealous that I met Shakespeare first? Surely not.

"We met while I was waiting for you and the Doctor to arrive and Will insisted I come in out of the cold"

"How did you know we were going to be here, I didn't know we would be here half an hour ago" the Doctor leans forward across the desk to peer in my eyes.

Keeping my face neutral I shrug "It seemed like the most likely spot you would go in 1599."

"Is that so, then how did you find it?" he asks narrowing his eyes.

"Well, seeing as someone decided to leave without me, even though I was invited, a lovely gentleman escorted me to the theatre" turning to Shakespeare "It was brilliant by the way" back to the Doctor "and then he walked me here"

"Carina, I…" he grimaces

"Well then, mystery solved. That's Love's Labours Won over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know, more mysterious" Martha cuts him off, diffusing the tension.

"Aahhhhh" a scream is heard from outside. Jumping up, we all rush out.

"Help me!" cries a woman. Amongst the screams we soon spot the cause of them. Mr. Lynley is staggering around clutching his throat as he spew's copious amounts of water.

"It's that Lynley bloke." Martha says

"What's wrong with him? Leave it to me. I'm a doctor" the Doctor declares racing over to him, followed soon after by Martha.

"So am I, near enough" she replies.

"He's drowning on dry land, soon to have his heart fail" I mumble just as Lynley collapses, keeping out-of-the-way knowing there's nothing I could have done to help. Watching Martha prepare for CPR, I see she is visibly shocked at the water pouring out of his mouth, her eyes wide.

"Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away" the Doctor pronounces, not to scare the populace with thoughts of witchcraft.

Lilith, agreeing to get the constable walks toward me, her lips curved slightly. I can't help but glare at her. Her smile quickly disappears when she sees me. Moving into the crowd, I don't want to get anywhere near her, case she decides to make a puppet for me.

…

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You and Miss Jones are just across the landing. Yours Miss Blaire is next to theirs" Dolly informs us.

"Thank you Dolly" I smile, from my place leaning against the wall, in Shakespeare's room.

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?" Shakespeare asks curiously.

"Where a woman can do what she likes" Martha retorts.

"And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?" Shakespeare asks staring at the Doctor.

"I do a lot of reading" the Doctor replies.

"A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do. And you?" Shakespeare turns his gaze on Martha "You look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me" and finally he turns to me. What? No this isn't supposed to happen "And you Carina are hiding"

"I think we should say goodnight" Martha states walking to the door giving me a glare as she passes. So much for becoming friends.

"I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours." Shakespeare looks back at his manuscript, moving behind the desk, while the Doctor walks to stand in the doorway.

"All the world's a stage" the Doctor replies.

"Hmm. I might use that. Goodnight Doctor."

"Nighty night Shakespeare" the Doctor says turning to me "Come on Carina" he says taking my arm.

"In a minute" I shake him off walking toward Shakespeare. Sparing a quick glance over my shoulder, the Doctor's left. Good, I don't want him to hear in case it has something to do with him "What do you mean I'm hiding?" I ask leaning on the edge of his desk.

Looking up from his work, "You're hiding from the Doctor, as well as yourself Carina. I heard you earlier about Lynley, you knew it was going to happen"

"I ah, you see…" what am I supposed to say? I can't tell the truth can I? "I couldn't stop it, no matter how much I wanted to, it had to happen." I say putting my head in my hands.

"I am not blaming you Carina, I am only curious" I feel him touch my shoulder gently.

"You know how in your plays, certain events need to occur before the next can happen?" I ask, pleading for him to understand.

"So Lynley's death was needed for future event's to occur?" nodding in confirmation "So you are a Seer?"

"No, I can't see the future. I only know event that are going to happen that surround the Doctor. And I can't change anything, in case I dramatically alter the outcome." I blurt out.

"It is alright Carina your secret is safe with me. It is getting late, and I still have to finish the play, you get some rest. Goodnight Carina"

"Goodnight" I stand up from the desk, exiting the room.

Entering the room next to the Doctor's, there is a small single bed in the centre of the room. It has a slightly musty smell along with stale alcohol. Curling up on the uncomfortable bed, I can't actually believe I'm here in 1599, having the privilege to meet Shakespeare. He really is a genius, knowing I was hiding things from the Doctor. Hang on he didn't answer what he meant by hiding from myself. I'm not hiding anything am I?

Snuggling down, I try my best to get some sleep but it evades me. Wrapping the cardigan tightly around me, I start pacing the room. Maybe if I wear myself out I can get rest.

"What are you doing Carina" the Doctor asks from behind me. Jumping, gee he moves silently.

Turning to face him, "Pacing" I state, continuing to wear a line in the floor.

"Why?" he moves to take a seat on the edge of my bed.

"I can't sleep" I reply. Silence envelops us for a few minutes before the Doctor breaks it.

"Would you stop for a minute, we need to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about" I keep moving, my eyes trained on the gap between the floorboards.

"Carina" he says sternly, grasping my wrist and pulling me back to sit on the bed.

"What?" fiddling with the cardigan's buttons. Why is he here, he wants to talk to me now, surely Martha's more interesting.

"I'm sorry Carina, I didn't mean to leave…" he tries to apologise but I cut him off.

"Don't, you didn't do anything wrong, I understand my place" I'm only here to stay out of trouble, not to become an active participant in the adventures, like a child that needs a babysitter. Not that I need one but that's what he thinks

"What do you mean you're place?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Leave it be Doctor, you do not need to burden yourself worrying about an unwanted tag-a-long. I will stay out of your way" pulling out of his grip, I slip the boots off, before sliding up the bed bringing my knees to my chest, and pulling the cardigan down to envelop them as well. I know I told myself to remain distant, but it's difficult with him looking at me like that, with big puppy-dog eyes staring at me. It makes me want to hug him and never let go.

"Carina" he says sliding to sit next to me leaning against the wall "I didn't mean to leave without you, sometime I get caught up in the moment, wanting to show off, that I un-intently hurt people. That's what happened, it's not that I didn't want you to come" he continues to stare at me.

"Yeah okay, whatever, it doesn't matter. What's done is done. Get some rest Doctor, we'll be up again soon enough" I roll onto my side, with my back toward the Doctor. How can I be sure what he says is true, as rule No1. the Doctor lies.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing Doctor. Goodnight" I can feel his eyes boring into the back of my head, closing my eyes I do my best to ignore it. Feeling the bed move with his departure, I wipe the droplets off my cheeks, huddling ever closer in the cardigan.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Cheers Salexa**


	4. Evolutional Choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters/locations. I do own Carina and her part in the plot.**

**A/N: First off thanks to Ema, Guest and Kekyri for the reviews as well as those who followed and added it to their favorites. Second sorry for such the long gap between updates, I hope this satisfies.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Evolutional Choices**

Gaahhh! Flipping over, I stare at the strip of dull candle light spilling under the old wooden door. It has to be at least 2 in the morning. I've tried everything, even counting the number of cracks in the ceiling, 5392 to be exact. And still my brain won't shut off.

Should I have tried to save Lynley? Is it a fixed point in time? Would saving him have caused those sterilising creatures to turn up? Even if they didn't, the Carrionite's still would have found another way to kill him. But Dolly, an ordinary woman who happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, killed just because they could. She doesn't deserve to die, but then again no one does.

God I hate this, how does the Doctor do it? It's awful, I wish I didn't know. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I can't stay in here anymore, not with these thoughts pinging back and forth around my skull. Tugging the boots on before the cold decides to bite off more than my toes I exit the room, closing the door silently behind me.

Wincing as a loud squeak emanates underfoot, right in front of the Doctor's door, I continue to carefully edge my way along the rest of the covered landing, passing the darkened rooms. The only room to have any signs of life is Shakespeare's.

I wonder how long it is until Dolly comes up? Maybe I can divert her for a few moments… NO! I need to leave before my emotions take control over my better judgement.

Leaning out over the railing, the crisp night breeze flutters the now loose strands of hair into my eyes. It's cold but not so cold that I'll have to stay indoors, and walking will warm me up. Tucking the strands behind my ears, I descend the stairs. There's enough light from the moon that I don't require a torch, but if that changes I've got my phone anyway.

Leaving the courtyard I make sure to keep clear of anyone else wandering the streets, not everyone will be as nice as Mr. Sutton. Keeping to the shadows I just wander, focusing on placing one foot in front of the other, ignoring the pounding thoughts yelling at me to turn around.

…

For the past few of hours I have just meandered aimlessly around 1599 London streets, looking at nothing in particular. My chaotic thoughts, having subsided from the constant crashing of waves against the cliff to a gently lapping on the sand, I head back toward the Elephant.

Turning the corner, the Elephant it just up ahead, blindingly bright compared to its neighbours in the slowly lightening sky. I guess it's happened then. I made the right decision. _Yeah keep telling yourself that Carina, you might eventually believe it._

Shaking my head, I continue up the path with only the quiet clack of my boots accompanying me. Climbing the stairs I can hear voices coming from Shakespeare's room. Pausing at the threshold, the door sheet is blocking my view. Raising my hand, I quietly knock on the frame. Inside the voices stop and moments later the sheet is flung aside revealing the Doctor, his eyes slightly wide.

Stepping forward, letting the sheet fall behind him "Where have you been?" he asks.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." I reply backing up against the railing, his gaze piercing.

"It's dangerous to wander the streets at night, especially by yourself. I would have come with you and don't give me that look, you _know_ I don't need much sleep."

"But I didn't… alright, I will next time. Happy?" I say, looking at his white converse clad feet.

"No." He replies. Glancing back up, what does he want me to say, that I'll never do it again?

"Well that's too bad, anyway why is everyone up so early, it's not even dawn yet?" I ask. Watching his face I see it droop fractionally.

"Dolly died." _Geez Carina, Dolly died and here you are acting childish, asking the Doctor if he's happy, of course he's not happy._

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise. What happened?" I ask resigned.

"She was so frightened that her heart couldn't handle it, giving out on her."

"Poor Dolly. Do you have any idea what could've scared her so badly?" I reply moving closer to him, already knowing the answer but asking anyway.

"Martha saw a witch flying away, but it can't be as simple as that, there's more to it, I can taste It." he replies frustrated. I can practically see the cogs turning, each spoke touching but unable to interlock.

"Besides there's no such thing as magic, just different evolutional choices" Shaking his head, "Come on, they'll be wondering who it is." he says turning, pushing the curtain aside for me to enter.

"Thanks. Do you think they're connected, Lynley and Dolly's deaths I mean?" I ask quietly as he drops the sheet after him

"Definitely, just not sure how yet." He replies just as quietly. Continuing further into the room "It's just Carina" he says speaking louder so Shakespeare and Martha can hear.

"Oh, okay" Martha replies sounding disappointed. Does she really dislike me that much? Oh well.

"Carina where did you get off to?" Shakespeare asks sounding much happier than Martha to see me.

"Just went for an early morning walk" I answer, pulling a chair up beside the Doctor, who's resting his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Will, the Doctor told me about Dolly"

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place when we all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit." He says taking his seat opposite us.

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light" the Doctor answers moving to lean on his now interlocked fingers.

"I might use that."

"You can't. It's someone else's" the Doctor replies.

"But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright, and they were both connected to you." Martha says to Shakespeare.

"You're accusing me?" He replies.

"No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches." She defends.

"I have? When was that?" Shakespeare questions, perplexed.

"Bit too early" I say at the same time as the Doctor says

"Not, not quite yet."

"Peter Streete spoke of witches." Shakespeare adds.

"Who's Peter Streete?" Martha asks.

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe." He replies.

"The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect! The Globe!" the Doctor says, his voice getting higher with excitement. Slapping the table he jumps up, grabbing my wrist and dragging me with him out the door "Come on!"

…

"Running sure isn't something I'd recommend after a sleepless night" I mutter tiredly, sitting on the Globe's stage dangling my legs over the edge.

"The columns there, right? Fourteen sides. I've always wondered, but never asked. Tell me, Will. Why fourteen sides?" the Doctor asks from the audience, turning in a slow circle.

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well." Shakespeare replies from behind and to the right of me on the stage.

"Fourteen. Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen."

"There's fourteen lines in a sonnent" Martha suggest from the stage as well, slightly closer to me than Shakespeare.

"So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design. Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets." The Doctor says pacing before the stage "Oh, my head. Tetradecagon. Think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!" he continues, whacking himself on top of his head as if that'll somehow help him find the answers.

"This is just the theatre" Shakespeare declares.

"Oh yeah, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time." The Doctor says walking toward the stage placing his arms on it, a metre from where I sit. "Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy. Change them." His face has changed as if he's just realised something but can't make it connect. "You can change people's minds just with words in this place. But if you exaggerate that."

"It's like your police box. Small wooden box with all that power." Martha states. Great, suck up to the Doctor why don't you? _Stop it Carina you're going to be the bigger person._

Wriggling closer to the edge until I'm barely sitting on it, I know it's only about 1.5 metres off the ground, but it seems a lot higher. I've got this far, I'm not going to chicken out now. Pushing myself off, I drop the last few centimetres soundlessly, landing with my knees bent slightly. Glancing back it doesn't look that high now. Having ignored what was happening the last few moments I'm brought back by the mention of Bedlam.

"What's Bedlam?" Martha asks as I make my way closer to the Doctor, who is back in the centre of the Globe.

"Bethlem Hospital. The madhouse." Shakespeare answers.

"We're going there. Right now. Come on." The Doctor says before dashing out of the Globe. Having only just reached him, I don't even pause before I'm chasing after him.

I catch up just outside the Globe, him waiting for us to hurry up. As soon as I'm there he moves again, briskly walking. Matching his pace, Martha and Shakespeare are a little way behind, chatting, while the Doctor remains silent at my side.

"So, do you think we'll get anything out of Peter, he's been in there awhile, and what I've heard it's not a very nice place." I say, shivering at the idea that I'm going to be entering it any minute now.

"Hopefully, I'll try connecting to his mind if I need to" he states calmly.

"Oh okay" I reply quietly. Glancing back Martha and Shakespeare are nowhere to be seen behind us, they must have stopped. "Ah, Doctor?" I say grabbing his wrist to pull him to a halt beside me.

"What?" he asks, brows furrowed.

"Sorry, just Martha and Shakespeare aren't behind us" I point out releasing his wrist.

"Oh" realisation dawning on him. Turning, he heads back the way we came. Reaching the corner…

"But Martha, this is Town." I hear Shakespeare say to Martha.

"Flirting? Now of all times" I hear the exasperation in the Doctor's voice. Stalking toward them, "Come on. We can all have a good flirt later."

"Is that a promise, Doctor?" Shakespeare says looking the Doctor up and down.

"Oh…, fifty seven academics just punched the air. Now move!" the Doctor replies. I can't help but smile sprinting after him.

…

Finally reaching Bedlam, I really wish I hadn't come. Before we've even entered the hospital, the screams and wails assault us, becoming more concentrated the closer we get. The stench of fear and sweat permeates the air among other acrid smells. It's worse than I imagined, how they can call this a hospital, is beyond me. Trapped behind pointed iron bars, like a prison, tortured for entertainment, it's disgusting!

The rattle of chains and the pleas of the prisoners, I mean patients, is getting to me. Rubbing my hands on my jean legs to try to rid them of sweat, the beat of blood, frantically pounding in my ears, doesn't even dim the cries. _You are not one of them Carina, you are not trapped._ Focusing on the bottom hem of the Doctor's trench-coat, I trudge along after him. _Not trapped, not trapped_.

"Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits?" the Keeper asks in a monotonous voice. Flinching away as a patient claws at us through the bars, I move closer to the Doctor "I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Mad dog in Bedlam." He finishes.

"No, I don't!" the Doctor answers stiffly.

"Well, wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies" the Keeper tells us continuing down the corridor.

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?" Martha accuses.

"Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia." Shakespeare retorts.

"But you're clever. Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose." Shakespeare defends.

"Mad in what way?" Martha asks sceptically.

"You lost your son." the Doctor says.

"My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there." Shakespeare answers solemnly.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Martha apologises

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be. Oh, that's quite good."

"You should write that down." the Doctor suggests.

"Maybe not. A bit pretentious?" Shakespeare questions.

During this brief pause, I've been counting trying to calm my galloping heart, but it's not working. _It's not the same, not the same._

"Carina? Are you all right?" jumping at the Doctor's light touch, I look up at him.

"Yep, yep fine" I say just that bit too quickly. Narrowing his eyes I know he noticed, but I'm spared from saying anymore with the return of the Keeper.

"This way, my lord!"

Continuing along the corridor, it keeps getting narrower, slowly pushing in on me with every step. The air's getting thinner, there's not enough oxygen. My breaths are shallow and rapid, not noticeable yet unless specifically looking. Clang! Jerking my eyes up, we've entered the cell, the Keeper locking us in. _No, no, no, no! I'm trapped. There's no escape. I'm never getting out!_

Gripping the bars, my knuckles straining white against the skin, I try to picture home. Home home, back in Australia, before everything happened. _Sun shining bright, cool, fresh breeze fluttering my hair._ But I'll never again be able to taste the clean air or feel the sun warm my skin, locked in this prison. Flashing my eyes open, the image is shattered, reality, a stone thrown through the freedom window, the shards slicing away any hopes of escape.

"Peter? Peter Streete?" the Doctor's voice sounds distant. Why is he so far away? Is he going without me again, leaving me trapped? I crumble inside, the mortar disintegrating, the brick crashing to the ground. Staring sightlessly, there are words being said but they make no sense, only the tones provide any clarity.

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him." Shakespeare's husky voice says.

"Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A Winter's Tale. Let go. That's it. That's it, just let go." The Doctor's calm controlled voice says before continuing, slightly deeper "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. They whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. Their design! The fourteen walls. Always fourteen. When the work was done they snapped poor Peter's wits." An unknown quavering male voice says.

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city? Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?" the Doctor says.

"All Hallow Street." The unknown male says.

"Too many words." A new voice hisses, I think it's female.

"What the hell?" a shocked female voice says, Martha's possibly.

"Just one touch of the heart." The hissing voice says.

"No!" the Doctor yells.

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" calls Shakespeare's voice.

"Now, who would be next, hmm? Just one touch. Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals." Says the hissing voice that reminds me of a witch

"Let us out! Let us out!" Martha cries, shaking the iron bars, sending vibrations up through my hands. Letting go, I understood what she said, we're all trapped.

"That's not going to work. The whole building's shouting that." The Doctor speaks again. Gasping for air, I crouch, leaning back against the wall.

"Who will die first, hmm? How about her? Put her out of her misery." The Witch says.

"Who? NO! If you're looking for volunteers." The Doctor says.

"No! Don't!" Martha says.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare says.

"No mortal has power over me." The Witch says.

"Oh, but there's power in words. If I can find the right…" The Doctor voice dissipates. I can't hear, there nothing, everything dissolving into blackness.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This was the beginning of a larger chapter, but it felt too long so I stopped it here. Please don't hate me for it. Also I'm trying to think of some nicknames for Carina to have in future chapter, so any suggestions would be appreciated. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. **

**Until next time**

**Salexa**


	5. Re-Awakening Nightmare

**A/N: Thanks to those who Favourited and Followed. Now it may seem that I don't like Martha in this chapter, but that's not the case. It's just not everyone will get along with Carina and Martha's one of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Re-Awakening Nightmare**

_"You won't get away this time." He laughs loudly from across the cell, leaning casually against the wall, with his shoulder-length charcoal hair hanging over his eyes, making it impossible to tell if he's watching me or not. "You might have escaped before Carina, leaving poor, beautiful Zara behind to defend for herself, but now I've got you back. You remember where we ended last time don't you; well we're going to continue from there." He continues, pushing away from the wall, unveiling his cold blue eyes. "You look tougher than her; it'll be fun breaking you in." He smirks, striding toward me._

_"No, no, please don't!" I beg cowering in the corner, blood trickling down my arms from the crescent-shaped gashes in my palms._

_"No can do, you're the only one left." He says, pressing himself against me, tugging at the edge of my shirt._

_"No!" I yell, managing to get an arm free to punch him, his nose crunching satisfyingly under my fist. Momentarily stunned, he takes a step back, clutching his bent nose. Running to the door…_

_"You little bitch!" he seizes me from behind, squeezing so tight that pain stabs through my chest as ribs crack. Screaming, he just laugh's, enjoying my pain._

_"Let me go! Please let me go?!" I plead, through clenched teeth._

_"Hmm, let me think… No." He replies, fingers digging into my ribs. I scream and scream, spots appearing before my eyes._

"Carina, Carina!"

"No nononono no! Please stop. Let me go!" I thrash about, but his grip is too firm, unbreakable. Retreating to the depths of my mind, I just hope it'll be quick, finally setting me free.

"Carina it's me, the Doctor. It's okay we're out. You're not trapped. Carina listen to me, you're safe." The Doctor speaks to me. No surprise it was the Doctor that I conjured up, the saver of worlds, to be here with me at the end of mine.

"You are very much alive Carina and no one's world will be ending today if I can help it. It was just a nightmare, you are fine now. Just open your eyes." The Doctor says anguish tainting his tone, his breath warm against my ear. Wait, how am I feeling anything, this far into my mind? It's not possible. Is it really just a nightmare? Only one way to find out.

"Doctor?" I ask, slowly opening my eyes, the blurry outline of the Doctor quickly comes into focus. Either this is real or I have incredible visual recall. "Where are we?" It's definitely not Bedlam.

"Back at the Elephant, in Shakespeare's room. He's letting you use his bed." He assures me. "Are you alright Carina, why didn't you tell me you're claustrophobic?" He asks softly.

"I'm not, it was that place, it's just… never mind, I'm okay now." I try to smile but it turns out more of a grimace. Sitting up in the bed, the Doctor adjacent to me, I can see the pained look in his eyes that he's trying to hide. Why's it there? Please tell me I wasn't sleep talking. "I ah, was I talking in my sleep?" I ask desperately hoping I didn't.

"A bit" Oh no.

"What'd I say?" shaking his head, he turns away, not meeting my gaze "Please tell me, I want to know."

"You were screaming Carina, screaming in such terror and agony, pleading to be let go." He spins back around, taking my face in his hand, gently wiping away the tears, that I hadn't even realised were there. "And I couldn't do anything, not even wake you up. I felt so useless." He's blaming himself again for something he had no control over.

"Stop beating yourself up Doctor it wasn't your fault. You can't stop people having nightmares." I say. He needs to know that not every bad thing that happens is his fault.

"What happened, you can tell me?" He offers. I know he's only asking to try to help me, but…

"I… I can't." It's my turn to look away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He says voice low.

"No, it's okay, I just… need time." I finish, breathing out.

"I understand." He replies pulling me in for a hug.

"You know this is the second time you've rescued me while I've been out of it" I say trying to clear the air, move on to a lighter topic, while hugging him tightly in return.

"Let's try not to make a habit out of, Okay?" He pulls back, the corners of his mouth quirking up in a small smile.

"I'll try, not making any promises though." I give a shaky laugh, giving him one last squeeze before letting go. "Where are Martha and Shakespeare?" I inquire looking around the room.

"Just in the other room. I made them leave when you started screaming." He says grimacing, glancing over at the thin piece of wood closing the room, not enough to stop sound escaping.

"I was that loud?" I ask. It was bad enough the Doctor had to hear me, but Martha and Shakespeare too, and anyone else within hear range. Martha mightn't have liked me before, but now she's just going to think I'm crazy. "I'm sorry" I mutter, covering my face with my hands. It's hot and sticky, my hair clinging to it as if I've walked into a spider web. "You shouldn't have had to hear that."

"It's okay Carina, don't worry about it." He says, taking my hands from off my face, into his larger ones giving them a reassuring squeeze. "I have to stop the Carrionites, you stay here and I'll be back soon." He says, moving to get up, but I just grasp his hands tighter, keeping him there.

"No I'm coming with you." I say determinedly, wiggling to the edge of the bed so I'm sitting next to him, not releasing his hands.

"Carina you only just woke from a panic attack, you need to recover." He replies staring intently into my eyes.

"No what I need is a distraction. I… I can't be alone right now, not without anything to do." My hands are trembling even holding his. I can't go back there, not again, even if they are only nightmares not the real thing. God I'm weak.

"Okay." He says softly, compassion filling his eyes. Standing, he pulls me up with him. "Come on." He continues, releasing my left hand but keeping my right, walking to the door. Pushing it outwards we step into the candle lit main room.

"Doctor is she…" Shakespeare starts, but stops upon seeing me.

"I'm fine. Sorry for making you worry." I say, but I can't bear to meet his eyes. The sound of concern in his voice is enough to have my eyes prickling, but seeing it on his face will release the flood gates.

Letting go of the Doctor's hand, I walk over to the high-backed chair. Taking a seat, I watch the Doctor start to pace the room with his head down, glancing my way every so often. I can feel Shakespeare's and Martha's gaze on me as well, but I do my best to ignore it.

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend." The Doctor informs us, continuing to pace.

"Well, I'm going for real." Shakespeare says, standing up from washing his face.

"But what do they want?" Martha asks.

"A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft." The Doctor supplies, stopping to lean against the table chair.

"But how?"

"I'm looking at the man with the words." The Doctor answers, staring at Shakespeare as he finishes drying his face.

"Me? But I've done nothing." Shakespeare asks confused.

"Hold on, though. What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?" Martha questions.

"Finishing the play." Shakespeare answers. Having been watching the Doctor, I see his head jerk up.

"What happens on the last page?" The Doctor asks.

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual. Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them." Shakespeare says.

"That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words like a spell, like a code. Love's Labours Won. It's a weapon. The right combination of words, spoken at the right place, with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that." The Doctor says, his voice getting deeper and louder the more he speaks.

"So we need to find these Carrionites. Peter said he saw them at All Hallows Street right, so where's that?" I ask standing from the chair, aiming my question toward Shakespeare.

"I don't know. I have a few maps though, they should be of some assistance." He replies walking to the book shelf and removing several yellowed square pieces of paper, before placing them on the table.

Taking a step to follow him, my stomach growls like a bear having just woken up from hibernation. When did I last eat? Lunch at the hospital, but how long ago was that? A day or two. No wonder I'm hungry. Spying the bowl of apples, I grab the dappled red one.

"Can I?" I ask Shakespeare, showing the apple to him.

"Sure have as many as you want." He replies kindly.

"Thanks." I reply, giving the apple a quick rub on my jeans before biting into it. I love apples, the perfect combination of sweet juices with just the right amount of tart. Looking up at the Doctor he's got his brainy specks on. Geez I love his brainy specks, he looks so cute in them.

"All Hallows Street. There it is. Carina, Martha, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play." The Doctor says earnestly.

"I'll do it. All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing." Shakespeare says shaking the Doctor's hand.

"Oh, don't complain." Martha says.

"I'm not. It's marvellous. Good luck, Doctor." Shakespeare replies.

"Good luck, Shakespeare. Once more unto the breach." The Doctor says, running out of the room, grabbing his coat along the way, with Martha and I following behind.

"I like that. Wait a minute, that's one of mine." Shakespeare says, realisation dawning on him. Out the door the Doctor pauses, poking his head back into the room.

"Oh, just shift!"

…

"All Hallows Street, but which house?" The Doctor says, coming to a halt in the street before several houses. I don't recognise any of them, they all look very similar.

"The thing is, though am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me. I'm living proof." Martha gestures to herself.

"Time can be re-written. Take me for example, I shouldn't be here." I tell her.

"Then why are you?" She says, eyes narrowing.

"I was only trying to help." I say, sorry I bothered.

"She right though." The Doctor defends. Thank you. "Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux? I know. Back to the Future. It's like Back to the Future." He decides.

"The film?" Gee Martha, what else would he be talking about?

"No, the novelisation. Yes the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history." He says sarcastically.

"And he starts to fade away. Oh my God, am I going to fade?" Martha asks worriedly.

"You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it." He says seriously. "But which house?" Looking around, the door of the house across from us creaks open, inviting us in. "Ah. Make that witch house."

Moving into the house we carefully climb the stairs coming to a door covered by a sheet. Not even pausing, the Doctor flings it aside entering the room, Martha and I only steps behind.

Entering the room it is full of candles and a fire pit in the centre lighting the room, with a cauldron sitting beside the flames. Plants and crude metal devices fill the shelves, with cobwebs on just about everything. In the middle of the room Lilith stands there covered in a full black cloak.

"I take it we're expected." The Doctor says stopping in front of her.

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time." She says watching us.

"Right then, it's my turn. I know how to do this." Martha says confidently, tapping the Doctor on the chest.

"It won't work." I try to tell her but she's not listening.

"I name thee Carrionite!" Martha states firmly, pointing at Lilith who just smiles. "What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?" She asks turning back to look at the Doctor.

"The power of a name only works once." Lilith says stepping forward. "Observe. I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones." She finishes, Martha collapsing into the Doctor's arms.

"What have you done?" The Doctor yells, gently lowering her to the floor.

"Only sleeping, alas. It's curious. The name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. Now what about your other lady friend? Girl with the horror hardened stare, I name thee Carina Blaire." She says.

Shoved back by an invisible force, I hit the wall behind me unable to move for a few moments. Being released there's a dull throbbing in my head. That's all I need a head ache.

"Carina?" The Doctor jumps up checking me.

"Fine, just a bit of a head ache" I assure him.

"Hmm, it seems you're even further out of time, as if you don't exist in this universe." She ponders. "What interesting company you keep Sir Doctor. As for you. Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches." She finishes, smiling widely.

"The naming won't work on me." The Doctor replies.

"But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant Rose." She says smirking.

"Oh, big mistake. Because that name keeps me fighting. The Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?" He says angrily looming over her.

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness." She replies walking away from him.

"And how did you escape?"

"New words. New and glittering, from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare." The Doctor realises.

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance." She says as an image of a grief-stricken Shakespeare appears in the cauldron.

"How many of you?" He asks.

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence." She replies, walking away as she speaks. Turning to face us again, "And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic."

"Hmm. Busy schedule. But first you've got to get past me." The Doctor says, walking up to her until they are face to face.

"No, stay away from her Doctor." I warn him, but he doesn't listen either.

"Oh, that should be a pleasure, considering my enemy has such a handsome shape." She says sultry, leaning in close stroking his face with her right hand, as she brings her left up behind his head.

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not going to work on me." The Doctor states.

"Oh, we'll see." Lilith says confidently.

"No Don't." I try to stop her, but I'm too slow as she yanks out a few of his hairs.

"What did you do?" He asks rubbing the back of his head.

"Souvenir." She says, waving a pair of tweezers with his hair in them.

"Well, give it back." He yells, running towards her. Flinging the window open, Lilith sails backwards out, floating in mid-air. Running up beside him, I have to admit it would be pretty cool to be able to do that. "Well, that's just cheating."

"Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets." She says pulling out a little voodoo doll from inside her cloak, attaching the Doctor's hair to it.

"Now you might call that magic. I'd call that a DNA replication module." The Doctor argues.

"What use is your science now?" She says before stabbing the doll.

"Doctor!" I yell as he screams, collapsing to the floor. Rushing to his side. "Come on Doctor, you've faced worse than this, one little witch isn't going to get the best of you." I say kneeling beside his shoulders, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Oh my God, Doctor. Don't worry, I've got you." Martha says, rolling him onto his back, checking that he's breathing. "Hold on, mister. Two hearts?"

"You're making a habit of this." He says starting to stand up before clutching his chest in pain. "Ah! I've only got one heart working. How do you people cope?" He stares at us incredulously. "I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" Martha whacks him on the right side of the chest. "Dah! Other side." She concedes with his directions. "Now on the back, on the back." Standing behind him, I hit him just inside his left shoulder-blade. "Left a bit. Dah, lovely. There we go. Badda booma!" He gets the rest of his way to his feet. "Well, what are you standing there for? Come on! The Globe!" He yells, dashing across the room and speeding down the stairs.

Chasing after them I can feel the lack of sleep catching up to me, hooking it's claws in and dragging me down. Lagging behind I hear Martha shout that they're going the wrong way and the Doctor objecting, before saying the same thing and running back passed me.

"Come on Carina, no stopping now." He says, not even having the decency to look even slightly breathless.

"Not everyone can run indefinitely." I mutter, pulling what little energy I have left and putting it into running after the Doctor's retreating figure.

…

Above the Globe, the smoky clouds billow up toward the sky, bright red lightning flickering around inside. The wind swirls strongly blowing up pieces of straw and flicking strands of hair across my face. Cry's of panic from the crowd can just be heard under the blasting of the storm.

Running in, Shakespeare is slowly waking up with a dazed look in his eyes, slowly rubbing his head.

"Stop the play. I think that was it. Yeah, I said, stop the play!" The Doctor shouts at Shakespeare angrily.

"I hit my head." He defends.

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald. I think that's my cue!" The Doctor says as the screams get louder, running to the stage. Going after him, the wind's spinning in a tornado like structure, up into the sky from the pit. A brighter flash from the private boxes draws my eye. It's the Carrionites' box, with Lilith holding the crystal ball out into the red light. The bat like forms of the Carrionites spew out of it, following the air currents up into the sky.

"Come on, Will!" The Doctor latches on to Shakespeare pulling him forward. "History needs you!" He shouts over the wind.

"But what can I do?" Shakespeare says just as loudly.

"Reverse it!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it." The Doctor implores.

"But what words? I have none ready?"

"You're William Shakespeare!"

"But these Carrionite phrases, they need such precision." Shakespeare replies doubt clinging to his tone.

"Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they, like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm. Words that last forever. That's what you do, Will. You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise." The Doctor says stepping back to give Shakespeare some room.

"Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not! Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points…" Shakespeare pauses, looking questioningly over his shoulder to the Doctor.

"Seven six one three nine oh!" The Doctor supplies.

"Seven six one three nine oh! Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee…" He stops again searching for the right word, look to us for ideas. I can't help but steal Martha's line.

"Expelliarmus!" I shout.

"Expelliarmus!" both the Doctor and Shakespeare yell.

"Good old JK!" The Doctor grins, as the Carrionites are sucked into the tornado along with all the manuscripts of the play. "Love's Labours Won. There it goes." Closing in on its self, the tornado snaps shut with bang and flash. A moment of silence before the audience starts applauding, thinking it's all part of the show.

Seeing the Doctor drift off the stage, I follow catching up to him outside the Carrionites' box. Glancing back at me, he pushes the heavy red curtains aside for us to enter. On the floor sits the crystal ball glowing light lavender. Kneeling down next to it, the Doctor lifts it, watching Lilith and her Mothers clawing at the glass, screaming curse at us.

"I think you've made some lifelong friends there Doctor." I say barely able to hold a straight face.

"Ha!" He smirks sillily, eyes laughing. "Let's head back to the Elephant." He rises, walking back out of the box, carrying the ball in both his hands, before slipping it into his coat pocket, where it clearly shouldn't fit, and not showing any sign that it's there.

"Do you reckon I could get a bag or something like that? It would be very handy." I ask gesturing to his pockets.

"If you find something in the TARDIS, you can use it." He replies generously.

"Thanks." I reply happily, walking in silence beside him.

…

_"Carrrrrrina"_ His ghostly voice echo's through my mind. _"See you soon Carina."_

Jerking up in bed, my heart trying to break out through my rib cage, why is he back to torment me? I thought I finally got rid of him a couple of years back, regaining my ability to have a good night's sleep. No going back to sleep now, not while I can still see his too perfect smile so clearly.

Checking the time, 6.18am good as time as any to get up I suppose. After finally making it to bed last night, technically this morning at about 2.30am, after celebrating with Shakespeare over the Carrionites defeat, I don't feel refreshed at all. I bet if I looked in the mirror I'd have dark bags under my eyes.

Getting up to give my face a wash and try to rinse some of the cobwebs out of my mouth, I really need to get one of those toothbrushes off the Doctor, and straightening my hair and clothes, I feel somewhat presentable.

Leaving the room, it's still dark enough to see the stars dancing with each other. Moving closer to the railing, I watch their performance. Sensing movement to my left, I peer over at the Doctor as he folds his arms on the railing, gazing up at the stars with me.

"Beautiful aren't they?" I say, returning to observe their glittering show

"Yep." He replies, the P popping off his tongue.

We stay like this for 20-30 minutes neither of us making a sound, too caught up in our own thoughts to bother with small talk, watching as the stars slowly disappear as the sun makes an appearance. By this time Shakespeare and Martha are awake. Frowning at me when she sees the Doctor and I standing together, we all grab a bite to eat before heading back to the Globe.

Leaving Martha and Shakespeare to flirt on the stage, I follow the Doctor back stage, looking for any copies of the play. Finding none we head off to the props. Finding the stiff ruff, collar like thing, I fasten it around my neck. It's definitely not comfortable, I can hardly move my neck.

"What do you think?" I ask, walking to stand in front of the Doctor, trying to look regal.

"Um, well…" His says, eyes crinkling slightly at the corners as if he's suppressing laughter.

"Fine you wear it." I huff, mock offended. Standing on tiptoes I place it around his neck. Stepping back, I can't stop the giggle bubbling up my throat. "Um, how about we give it to Shakespeare?" I suggest still smiling widely.

"Alright then, come on." He says, picking up an animal skull, a horse's maybe, as we walk back out to them. "Good props store back there. I'm not sure about this though. Reminds me of a Sycorax." He says staring at the skull.

"Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well." Shakespeare says.

"I should be on ten percent. How's your head?" The Doctor questions, placing the skull on the ground.

"Still aching."

"Here, I got you this." The Doctor takes off the ruff and places it around Shakespeare's neck. It looks much better on him than it did me or the Doctor. "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although you might want to keep it. It suits you."

"What about the play?" Martha asks.

"Gone. We looked all over. Every single copy of Love's Labours Won went up in the sky." The Doctor answers, looking up.

"My lost masterpiece."

"You could write it up again." Martha suggests. Why she would say that I don't know. We shouldn't go changing history that much.

"Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten." The Doctor says.

"Oh but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet." Shakespeare ponders.

"Hamnet?" Martha asks thinking she's heard wrong.

"That's him." He confirms

"Hamnet?" She says again, enunciating the 'net'.

"What's wrong with that?" Shakespeare says turning to look at her.

"Anyway, time we were off." The Doctor interrupts, picking up the crystal ball sitting behind them. "I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot can scream for all eternity, and I've got to Martha back to Freedoina."

"You mean travel on through time and space." Shakespeare voices confidently.

"You what?"

"You're from another world like the Carrionites, Martha is from the future, and Carina's home is unreachable. It's not hard to work out."

"That's incredible. You are incredible." The Doctor says amazed.

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Carina don't be afraid to confide in someone." He says to me, staring with his all too knowing eyes. Nodding, he turns to Martha taking her hand. "Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady." Looking at the Doctor I can see him rise his eyebrow at this. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate." He's about to kiss her hand when they're interrupted by Burbage and Kempe running in.

"Will!" Burbage shouts.

"Will, you'll never believe it. She's here! She's turned up!" Kempe proclaims.

"We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night. She wants us to perform it again." Burbage smiles proudly.

"Who?" Martha asks.

"Her Majesty. She's here." He says as if thinking who else it could be. The toot of trumpets announces her arrival, followed by two pike men.

"Queen Elizabeth the First!" The Doctor says excitedly, his voice going up in pitch.

"Doctor?" The Queen says with a gravelly voice.

"What?" He replies, joy still on his face.

"My sworn enemy." The Queen continues.

"What?" The Doctor is a picture of surprise and confusion, eyes wide, mouth open.

"Off with his head!" She declares.

"What?" He says for the third time, drawing the word out.

"Never mind what, just run! See you, Will, and thanks." Martha shouts.

"Bye Will, it was great meeting you." I yell, waving as we run out the back of the Globe, the pikemen close behind.

"Stop in the name of the Queen!" One of the pikemen shouts.

"What have you done to upset her?" Martha asks still running.

"How should I know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you." Reaching the TARDIS he unlocks the door swiftly, swinging it inwards. Running in I stop halfway up the ramp, waiting for the Doctor. "Still, can't wait to find out. That's something to look forward to. Ooo!" He says excitedly, grinning like a child, as a thud resounds outside.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I've found merging Carina into scenes difficult, without pushing in and stealing lines. I hope I did it okay. Also if possible could you leave a review, telling me what you liked or didn't like (and how I could improve it), as it gives me motivation to continue writing.**

**Salexa**


End file.
